Love Sick Puppy
by brighteyedcherryblossom
Summary: Could you call a wrong name? Is it allowed? Does it mean you'd rather be with the other person who's name you called, instead of the one who you were currently with? Don't ask me... ask Allen Walker.- Allen/Leenalee... WARNING! may be rated M sumtimes.


**Disclaimer: How sad is the truth that... I DONT OWN D.GRAY-MAN... Dont worry Tyki Mikk... I'll have you one day... sigh**

**Authors note: hiya! hmm... well this really only came about cuz i was bored one day... lol... i hope its atleast semi-enjoyable... if it is you dont get interested by the first 3 lines then just close this story and go to another one... nobody appreciates flames on things they've worked on... even if it was due to bordom.**

**Firts Experience...**

"We can't," were the only words capable of escaping him, mare seconds before her lips covered his. Her kiss was hot and hungered for his return. Hand shaking, heart racing and mind screaming "NO!"every time her hand stroked his bulge, his still pores rose. It was too late and way too far to turn back. He was already lost in her aroma and purity. Her wish was granted with the return of his affection in their lip lock. Her breath hitched as he yanked her closer to his pounding chest. She had always marvelled at his strength and longed to caress him... Even if it was just once. Her ponytails no longer existed as he pulled on her hair, urging her to go deeper in their embrace. He wanted to taste her every being. Find the 'innocence' within her that was invisible to the world.

Eager hands circled his back, running shaking fingers over every muscular crevice. She could not see, but the image in her mind of his toned back flexing as he held her was enough to drive her to ecstasy.

_Oh my god, this is really happening_. She thought as her one armed cohort swept her off the ground and carried her to lay with him on his bed. The sensation of being gently placed onto his bed was ever so joyful.

_This can't be real. He and I... we... we're about to..._

Her slim legs were wrapped tightly round his waist as he elevated. Looking at her now as she lay on his bed, with the dim moon light casting shadows on her face, he found it hard to concentrate on just one part of her. Legs, thighs, pelvis, bust, all visibly aching for his attention.

"I didn't know you wanted me this badly. I didn't even know you wanted me at all," he heard himself say.

His mind was clouded with desire and his member ached with lust. Every mixed emotion slightly obscured his vision. He was unskilled, but had seen his master perform many times. But for some reason the countless times of spying on General Cross and his numerous female 'guests' consummate their brief meetings, seemed but a distant memory at the present time. Thankfully he had rehearsed in his mind how his bedding with the long haired beauty would go...

_No,_ he thought. _This isn't right... the order forbids this. We can't._

He pulled away from her and stationed himself at the edge of the bed.

"What's wrong?" her voice carried a ting of embarrassment. His keen sense of others feelings tuned him into her present emotions.

"Oh... no," he tried to laugh. "Its not you. It's just... we have a duty to the order. We can't do this."

Her hand slid over his face, tracing out every dimension of his features, as she breathed gently into his ear. She paused over his left eye. A small index finger gently touched his tool for seeing the souls of the damned.

"I understand my duty to the order. And I understand yours. But to lock off all form of emotional attachment is impossible."

Slowly, she pulled him by the shoulders back down onto the plush matrices of the double bed. Submission was inevitable. Her persistancy undeniable. She set out to have him and she would. He gave into her easily and grabbed her close for another breathtaking embrace. Clothing was now a hindrance to the foreseen goal. His hand fumbled over her body that was now draped across his. As if knowing what he wished, she reached for his hand and placed it at the side of him. Both were left breathless as she pulled away for a brief moment. With two hands, she had an advantage. Her top became undone before him, slowly revealing the first aspect of her anatomy that made her a woman. Next she focused on her skirt, teasing him as she she stepped out of it. No eye contact was made, possibly because of the difficulty to see each other. However, he simply didn't need to see her face. He knew she looked beautiful right then and there. Even more beautiful than usual. She reached for his now fully extended manhood and fingered it tauntingly. A deep groan formed in his throat in response to her seduction.

She wasted no more time in the removal of his pants. She was ready to claim her prize. One that she and he could enjoy.

"Please allow me," she whispered into his ear.

A bit confused about her intention he replied, "Nani?"

His answer was given by the sensation of his growth entering her mouth. The feeling, oh the pure rapture. The experienced was unexplainable in his opinion. She paced herself; slowly moving up and down, emptying and refilling her mouth with his muscle. She used her tongue expertly to stimulate his head and sucked vigorously. His moans grew in volume, but were not load enough to alert his neighbours of their little "night cap". Her speed increased as his body tensed. He was approaching his brink. He could feel it. His arm outstretched and he tangled a heap of dark hair into his hand. He begged for release as he urged her head down deeper onto himself. Her speed doubled as she released moans of her own.

A little further. A little more. A little faster.

He could see ecstasy over the horizon. He was mere seconds away from it. His grasp on her hair grew stronger and every muscle in his body tightened. His breath quickened. He was there.

With a forced cry, he bellowed out her name on release. The name that he loved to say or hear.

"Leenalee!"

He lay panting slightly. He had experienced what it was like to be on the other side of a fantasy, and he loved the feeling of accomplishment he got. His hand was still wrapped in her trestles. He untangled his fingers and softly stroked her full beautiful hair. He had lost himself in a world far off and didn't notice the tenseness of her body and the quivering of her lips.

She slowly moved his hand away from her head as she rose up to look at him directly.

With obvious confusion and blatant hurt, she asked the one question she had never dreamed she would have to ask him.

"Walker-kun... who is Leenalee?"

**Ending note: aite!! Well... id love to say what episode the inspiration came from, but that would give away chapter2... (if i ever get bored again and wirte it... but i cant keep you good ppl hanging in suspense so ill try a lil harder to write sumting) Arigato for reading and hopefully responding! Ja ne!**


End file.
